Intervention
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: HPDM slash, During 6th year, the Patil twins decide that they, and the rest of the student body of Hogwarts, have suffered long enough from the rivalry between Harry and Draco. So, they decide to intervene - and then spy.


**Title:** Intervention  
><strong>Author:<strong> Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Archive:<strong> /makotosagara/, /~makotosagara, , , .com, , ; anywhere else, please ask first  
><strong>Category:<strong> PWP, humor  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> humor, PWP, lime, voyeurism, language, OOC

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Bros. I make nothing from this. In fact, I lose money to write this, so… no suing, 'kay? 

==================  
><strong>Author Babble:<strong>

Mako, harassed and tired author: *sigh* Please, Neko, get rid of Solo and Voldemort so I can work!  
>Neko, Muse of Angst: *hiss, snarl, swipe of claws*<br>Pervy-boi, Muse of Smut: The cat says 'no, deal with it, and move on'.  
>Mako: *shakes head* But, PB, I can't concentrate when those two are plotting! It's CREEPY!<br>PB: How about we write some smut?  
>Neko: *perk of ears and swish of tail*<br>M: I'm guessing she wants in with the angst too?  
>N: *contented purring*<br>M: *looks at Solo and Voldemort, who are currently looking very interested* Oh and you want blood and gore too, right?  
>Solo, Voldemort, Neko: *nod*<br>M: Where's Usa-chan?  
>PB: Um, I haven't seen her around lately, to be honest.<br>M: *looks at Voldemort* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FLUFF MUSE?  
>Voldemort, the Dark Lord: *tries to look innocent and fails completely* I have no idea what you are talking about, you worthless Muggle.<br>M: SOLO!  
>Solo: Well, remember last week when you wouldn't let me torture Wufei for messing with my Duo?<br>M: *nods resignedly* Did you try to skin her again?  
>S: I made you some pretty gloves! *runs and hides from the scary, shaking author*<br>PB: Well, while I try to calm a very *pissed off* author, how about some Harry Potter smut?  
>N: *purrs and flicks tail contentedly*<br>PB: The cats says 'on with the show'.  
>===================<p>

**Intervention**

After five and a half years of constant bickering back and forth between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the Patil twins had had enough. When they'd received their letters to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they'd been beyond ecstatic. Even being sorted into different houses hadn't dimmed the joy and excitement they'd felt. However, by the end of the first year, they could tell that there was going to be trouble the longer the rivalry between Gryffindor's most famous student and the Slytherin Prince continued.

And now that they were in sixth year, they were past correct and into painful. Every day, sometimes two or three times a day, Potter and Malfoy exchanged words (if it was a mild day) or hexes (if not so mild). Add into the mix Ron Weasley's knack for making things worse and Blaise Zabini's panache for causing scenes to occur for his own amusement, and the girls were wondering if they'd be able to actually enjoyment any of their school years.

There were, of course, other things that exacerbated the situation – Pansy Parkinson being first and foremost, and the underlying sexual tension that both boys seemed to try and ignore (or were, in fact, oblivious to, odd as that may be.) However, it had come to the point where Parvati was nearly in tears every time Malfoy and Harry were in the same vicinity and Padma's grades were beginning to suffer. It was time to change things. Right now!

So, at the beginning of sixth year, the girls came up with a plan. All it needed was a little unconscious help from Malfoy and Harry, who were only too happy to comply, whether they knew it or not.

It was only the third week of the first term. They had lasted that long without any sort of confrontation. In fact, it seemed as if Potter was avoiding his blond nemesis. But, all things must end, especially if one is being followed by a certain spoilt, selfish Slytherin Prince.

"Sod off, Malfoy! I don't owe you, or anyone else for that matter, an explanation for how I spend my free time!" Harry shouted, his face turning a very unattractive red colour. In fact, it wasn't that unlike his loosely knotted Gryffindor tie.

"I hardly asked for an explanation from you, Potter. I made a comment that you had lost your entourage! Are you feeling guilty about it now?" the blond shot back snidely. "I can see that you are. Well, isn't that something?"

"And while we're questioning the other over our companions, just where is your goon squad?"

"None of your bloody business!" Malfoy yelled, his right hand going automatically for his wand, a motion that Harry mimicked. However, the Gryffindor proved to be faster and had his wand at the blond's throat before he, or their growing audience, could blink.

"Then there's your answer, you great prat. I owe you nothing but a sound thrashing. As I am feeling inclined to let your… petty arse go… unmolested, I'd suggest you shut your yap and leave me the hell alone."

Padma and Parvati exchanged knowing looks as they listened to the Boy Who Lived and smiled. It seemed as if they were right and knew there was never going to be a better opportunity than that moment for what they had planned. While everyone else was distracted by the sight of the two boys so close and nearly killing one another, Padma cast a Fogging Charm.

As the entire hall became foggier than a fall morning out on the Scottish moors surrounding Hogwarts, Parvati (conveniently shielded by a Bubble-Head Charm to make sure her vision was unimpeded) cast a Full-Body Bind on both Malfoy and Harry, wincing as they hit the ground. "We'd better hurry," she whispered to her twin, who nodded silently. Then, before they could hesitant, they levitated the bound and silent boys to a nearby closet, racing to shut it behind them. They exchanged an awkward glance before looking at the wizards, who wore identical looks of outrage. They knew that after this, they'd have to watch their backs for a rather long time, if things went wrong.

"Alright, Harry, Malfoy, here's the deal," Parvati said, trying her hardest to be brave, even though she could feel her hands shake. "We're tired of the two of you running around her like morons, picking fights that not even you really want. So, you're going to stay here until you resolve whatever it is that you need to."

Padma nodded, walking up to Harry's body and searching his robe pockets. She stood back with his wand in her hand. "It's not just Gryffindors or Ravenclaws that feel this way, just so you know. It's the entire school." She then rifled through Malfoy's pockets to retrieve his. "And before you think about what kind of curses you'll use to get us back, Malfoy, consider this. It wasn't that hard to wait for an opportunity for the two of you to do something stupid."

Parvati smiled ruefully. "Really, Harry, it's not even October, and you're already fighting." She snorted. "Anyway, we're going to leave you here for a while, without your wands, and when you've killed each other or whatever it is you want to do, we'll let you out and have your wands back."

The twins ended the Body-Binds simultaneously and then ran out of the tiny room, quickly locking the door and placing a Silencing Charm on it. "What should we do now?" Padma asked carefully.

"Now, we go into the abandoned classroom next door and cast a Surveillance Charm to see what they plan on doing," Parvati answered, a wicked gleam in her pretty brown eyes.

"This is all your fault," Harry snarled after ten minutes of sitting in absolute silence with Malfoy.

"What?" The blond jumped up and stood over the smaller Gryffindor, his pretty face twisted into a snarl. "I fail to see how this is my fault. The last time I checked, it takes two to argue."

"Figured that out, did you? Well, then, let me put it to you like this," the black-haired boy yelled, pushing his rival away from him as he stood. "I was minding my own bloody business – something you should really try, by the way – when you accosted _me_ in the halls. It is, therefore, _your_ fault we are now trapped in here."

"No, it's the fault of those pathetic Patil twins, and when I get my hands on them, they will cry and beg and scream for mercy that will never come."

"Imagine that. Everything's solved with violence, hm? Can't find a way to do anything without hexing or cursing someone, can you?"

"As if you're any better," Draco shrieked. "If I recall correctly, _you_ and those wretched Weasel twins pummeled _me_ last year during a Quidditch match." The blond then smirked. "Although, that got you kicked off the team and Slytherin had a much better year, thanks to you."

"Go get bent, you poncey git."

"Name calling, Potter? How mature."

"You're one to talk. Every time you open your bloody mouth it's to insult someone." Harry growled, his hands beginning to clench into fists yet again.

"Not every time, I assure you."

"Then prove it." He shoved the blond, who shoved him back, but into a wall and then crushed him against it. Suddenly, their faces were inches apart, both with heaving chests, and an unnamable emotion passing through their intense stares. Before Harry could blink, the blond leaned forward and crushed his mouth against his own with brutal force.

"Oh, oh my," Parvati whispered breathlessly as she watched the two trapped wizards kiss.

"Finally," Padma added with a smile across her face and an almost maniac gleam in her eyes.

"At least now we know why Harry and Cho broke up last year," her twin said.

"Oh, that was all Cho's fault," Padma said before looking at her sister. "When they went out, all she did was cry and talk about Cedric. I can't say I blame Harry for not staying with her after that."

"Really? Well, too bad for her and great for us. We get this wonderful scene before us."

"Undoubtedly."

Harry groaned into the blond's mouth and his hands crawled their way - without his permission, mind you – into the fine white-blond hair of his rival. As teeth nipped his bottom lip, his fingers tugged on the locks at the same time, making both boys gasp. Malfoy recovered first and soon had his tongue in Harry's mouth, dominating as he tasted, licked and prodded every inch of heat he could reach.

Without realizing it, Draco began grinding his now painful erection, one that he'd had since trading words with Potter in the hall, against the other boy's thigh. He wasn't surprised to find that the Gryffindor was as turned on as he was. In fact, he was reveling in the fact that he'd gotten this sort of response, instead of a fist to the stomach, which he still have expected.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped, ripping his lips from the other boy's in order to breathe. "Please…" He felt his face flush as the last word came out as a whining plea.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snarled, moving down to kiss, suck, lick and bite the other boy's neck as he continued to rut against his leg. He smirked as Harry moaned while he sucked the delicate skin above his jugular hard, marking the boy as his own. He could literally feel years of unresolved sexual tension melting away the longer he had Potter at his mercy.

Harry tried to move his neck away from the erotic and painful sucking that Malfoy was inflicting on him, but the taller boy's hands gripped his right hip and his head tightly.

"Don't move," Draco growled, moving the hand on Harry's hip to brush against his clothed erection. He was rewarded with a moan that sent shivers down his spine. Whenever he'd thought about having Potter at his mercy, he hadn't really imagined the _noises_ his rival would make. They were almost as good as the feel of his body. _Almost._ However, there wasn't enough friction between them. And he planned to solve it right quick.

Harry nearly cried at the loss of that talented mouth from his abused neck and the lovely hand that was caressing his manhood through the many layers of clothes he wore. But, that feeling was short lived when Draco –_yes, Draco now_- ripped open his robe and pulled his shirt up. Soon, that mouth was making its way down his chest to tease one suddenly hard nipple, alternating light, teasing licks with sharp bites that left him weak in the knees.

Draco could feel every tremor the other boy made as he worshiped the delightfully muscled chest in front of him. While Harry lost himself in those feelings, Draco pinned the Gryffindor's lower body with one hip and slid his hands down to grasp his belt. Before he got any objections, he had the strip of leather opened and was already making quick work of the button and zip of the black trousers. He snuck a quick look down to see what was below the trousers and nearly came when he realized that Harry was commando. "Really, Potter, I was quite sure you'd be gracing me with the white briefs of the untested virgin."

Harry groaned at the way Draco's voice rolled over him like silk. "Too… restricting… Better… This… Way…" He gasped harshly.

"Oh, yes, much better…"

"Oh, wow, Harry… Ron never told me _that_!" Parvati whispered breathlessly. She knew her face was flushed, but the scene before her was just too much.

"And thank Merlin for that, or we'd never get to see this," Padma growled. Her twin gave her a questioning look, which she just shrugged off. "It's hot, 'Vati, and you know it."

"Oh, sweet Merlin, it really is…"

Harry felt at a slight disadvantage with his cock exposed and his shirt rucked up around his shoulders. He felt an intense desire to have the blond just as naked as he was, but was having difficulty getting his brain and his body to cooperate. "Stop," he hissed, causing Draco to look up at him with hooded, lust-darkened grey eyes.

"You don't want me to stop now, do you, Harry?"

Hearing his name coming from those perfectly kissable lips nearly did him in, but he managed to control himself at least that much. "No, want more," he panted, blushing furiously before seeing a dangerous flash in the Slytherin's eyes.

"I suppose it would only be fair," Draco purred, removing his hands from the Gryffindor's body, but refusing to give up his unrelenting press of hips. With nimble and deft fingers, he quickly shed his robe and shirt, before removing his belt and opening his trousers. He could feel the slide of his silk pants against his straining arousal and gave a quiet groan. "Touch me, Potter."

Harry dragged his eyes from the silky, pale, and perfect skin of Malfoy's torso and stomach, down to the black silk boxers and the erection tenting the fabric deliciously. He licked his lips like a starving man before a feast and let one of his hands slide down the velvety skin to rub gently at the other boy's prick. The hiss of pleasure he received bolstered his courage, and, without warning, he savagely yanked Draco's pants and trousers to his knees. When his eyes landed on the pale, rigid cock standing out amongst golden curls, he cautiously reached for it again, his uncertainty at what to do beating at his brain like a caged bird.

Oh, when Harry's warm hand actually _touched_ him, Draco nearly sobbed in relief. He was so hot and the calloused fingers sliding against that sensitive flesh was so bloody _good_. Determined to make his smaller lover delirious with pleasure, Draco tugged Harry's trousers down and began stroking the delicious cock that was being offered up to him.

"Do you suppose they'll do more than wank each other off?" Padma asked distantly.

"Do you really care?" Parvati shot back, her throat oddly tight.

"I suppose not."

Harry let out a very unmanly sob when Draco's soft but strong fingers began tugging and pulling his cock. He could feel the blond's thumb pulling back the foreskin and stroking the head with each upstroke. His brain was a pile of goo in his head, but he was distantly aware that he was mimicking the blond's every move and dragging out sexy mewls of pleasure. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He wanted it more than he wanted anything in his life before this moment. "Draco…. I'm… close…"

"Come for me, Harry," Draco purred, his hips thrusting into the calloused hand wrapped around his sensitive manhood. The other boy increased the pace and Draco followed him, panting and gasping as the warmth of his approaching climax slithered down his belly and deeply into his balls. "Come for me, Draco Malfoy, right now."

Harry screwed his eyes tight and let out an embarrassing moan before the pressure in his scrotum exploded. "Draco!" He could feel the hot seed coating his stomach, thighs, and the hand still pumping furiously on his twitching member. "Oh god! Yes! Draco!"

"Mm- Harry!" Hearing his name fall from those kiss-bruised lips, and in that passion darkened voice tipped him over the edge, and before he knew what was happening, Draco was coming. The intensity was white, hot light and he was having trouble breathing as his come shot out in furious rivers. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes!"

Soon, they were both spent, and Draco collapsed heavily against Harry's smaller body, pinning against the cold stone of the closet's wall. The only sounds they made were the heaving pants and whispered affirmations of their shared passion. It took them a long while to process what they had just done.

"Don't suppose I've ever done that before," Harry whispered weakly, chuckling despite himself.

"I'm not surprised, Potter. That was bloody intense," Draco replied just as softly.

The sound of wood scrapping against stone made them jump apart, ignoring the fact that they were nearly half-naked. The closet door was still shut, and therefore locked, but on the floor lay their wands, side by side. Both boys smiled briefly before righting their clothing and reaching for their respective wand, casting cleaning charms nearly simultaneously.

"So…" Harry dragged out. "What was this?"

"Besides intense?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Yeah, besides that." Harry blushed, partially in embarrassment and partially with the hope of doing it again, soon.

"Oh, that is what having a Malfoy as a lover is like," Draco purred, pushing the black-haired boy against the wall before kissing him possessively. "And something I'd like to repeat."

"Yes," Harry hissed before returning the kiss.

"We should have sold tickets," Parvati said as she and her sister walked away from the Charms corridor. It was empty and the mist from the Fogging Charm had dissipated.

"Hm, yes, that would have been worth it," Padma mused. "But, think of it like this, 'Vati. That's something that only we've seen."

"Too true," her twin purred. "And just wait until I tell Lavender! She's going to _die_!"

"And maybe now, we'll be able to actually do some work around here." The girls' laughter carried down the empty halls of Hogwarts, scaring a few of the sleeping portraits and even disturbing the quiet musings of the Grey Lady as they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

_**~ Finite ~**_


End file.
